Family And Friendship
by 4The Spade-Heart
Summary: Blu and Jewel are living in jungle with their children and friends. But it's not always rainbows and lollipops. Sorry for the crappy title and even crappier english. Constructive critism is welcome. Rated M for few reasons. Don't read, it sucks. I REALLY SHOULD REWRITE THIS CRAP SOMEDAY!
1. Six months later

**So... this sequel to my first story. I already have plot and ending in mind, but don't expect updates very often.**

**Also, because my average english skills, report grammar mistakes and mispellings. If you have something to **criticise**, keep it constructive. Flames are used to light my joint. Nah, I'm just kiddin. But seriously, no flames.**

**This takes place 6 months after my first story.**

* * *

><p>Blu had returned for getting breakfast for his family. He landed to hollow with Jumbo leaf full of berries and nuts. Before he could set them down, he was tackled by his two sons.<p>

''Papa's home! Papa's home!'' they both yelled in unision.

''Hey little guys. I missed you too,'' Blu laughed.

''Alright José and Daniel, that's enought. You're going to crush daddy,'' Jewel chuckled.

''Aawww,'' they whined, letting Blu go. He stood up and gave his mate morning kiss. ''Eewww!'' their sons cried, disgusted. Their daughted Sarah smiled.

''that's so romantic,'' she cooed. This earned look of disbelief for her brothers.

''Romantic? They're using tongue and all. They're practically swallowing each others spit,'' Daniel said with disgusted expression. José didn't say anything. He was trying to hold back his vomit. Blu and Jewel broke the kiss and faced their children.

''Daniel, where did you heard things like that?'' Jewel asked.

''One of uncle Rafael's kids. I think it was Carlos,'' Daniel replied. Blu and Jewel glanced each other's and then Daniel.

''When you are grown up, you want kiss girls too,'' Blu said in teasing tone. Daniel shook his head.

''Never!'' he said, crossing his wings. José seemed interested.

''Is that true papa?''

''Of course buddy. That's love,'' Blu smiled and gave Jewel another kiss. Daniel covered his eyes. José and Sarah just watched.

''Do you have to do that in front of us?'' Daniel asked, irritated. Blu and Jewel broke the kiss.

''Don't worry. It wont happen again,'' Jewel assured. _''Not in front of you.''_

José and Daniel were Blu's sons. They looked like twins, but José's eyes were Olive green and Daniels were Ocean Blue, just like Jewel's. Blu's daugher Sarah was like chick version of Jewel with light blue plumage and blue eyes.

José was youngest in family, though he was only few seconds younger than his siblings. He is pretty curious and mostly calm, but can be pretty stubborn sometimes. Daniel had inherited little Jewel's toughness, but he's obedient and not big romance fan. Sarah was sweet and nice toward everyone around her. She had inherited Blu's kindness and Jewel's looks. She was like little angel. All chicks were already 6 months old.

Blu walked to jumbo leaf and opened it. It revealed various of berries and nuts. José immedialy digged in and this earned disgruntled looks for rest of the family. When José noticed this, he backed away with berry in his beak.

''Boy, have some manners,'' Blu said sternly. José swallowed berry and looked down guiltily.

''Sorry papa. I'm just hungry,'' he muttered.

''Well your not the only one, so you might save something for us,'' Daniel butted in. José glared him.

''That's enought. Let's eat now,'' Jewel said. Blu nodded and picked berry with his beak. Jewel and children followed suit. Sarah picked up nut and tried crack it. When it didn't work, she started to get frustrated. She kicked, scratched and bit it. Jewel noticed that her daughter was practically wrestling with nut.

''Here, let me help you,'' she laughed and cracked a nut with her beak.

''Thanks mama,'' Sarah said and began eating. Jewel smiled.

_''She's so cute when she eats.'' _she clanged boys. They were devouring berries, like they would be last berries on planet. Blu laughed little at the sight. He faced Jewel who was not amused at all.

''What? Boys are boys,'' Blu chuckled. Jewel rolled her eyes.

''What happened those manners you were speaking earlier?''

Blu's smile faded and he turned to José and Daniel.

''Boys, calm down a little,'' he said. Daniel immedialy slowed his eating, but José didn't seem to obey.

''José, could you please slow down a little,'' Blu pleaded. José faced him.

''No,'' he simply said. Blu frowned.

''If you don't slow down your eating, you will eat bananas for rest of the week,'' Blu threatened. José immedialy stopped devouring and started gently nibbling his berry. He hated bananas more than any other fruit in whole Rio. Blu smirked and turned to Jewel. She smiled too.

_''That always works,'' _Blu thought and swallowed berry. Before he could take another one, Jewel opened her beak.

''By the way, today's bathing day. Blu, You take José and Daniel, I'll take Sarah.''

When Blu heard this, he remembered last time he was giving bath for them. He faced Jewel.

''Do I have to? You know they can be very stubborn.''

''It doesn't matter. They have to be clean, no matter what,'' Jewel smirked.

_''Goddamit!'' _Blu sweared mentally.

* * *

><p>On the other side of jungle, male Scarlet Macaw was cleaning remaining breakfast.<p>

''Samuel, could you take Yuri to river?'' Julia asked. ''It's bathing day.''

''Why can't you take him?''

''Because I'm taking Mary.''

Samuel sighed, being careful that his mate wouldn't hear.

''Sure honey,'' Samuel said with fake smile. He glanced his son. Most of the time Yuri was very calm and adorable, but when it comes for bathing...

_'__'Shit! This was supposed to be good day!''_

* * *

><p><strong>I might change rating to M later, mainly because of swearing.<strong>


	2. Bath time and acquaintance

**I wrote this on freaking midnight and I'm too tired for searching mistakes. I hope you understand.**

* * *

><p>''CANNONBALL!'' José shouted and jumped to water. Daniel followed him.<p>

''Boys! Boys! Calm down a little!'' Blu shouted while wading in water. José and Daniel were wrestling with each other. It looked more like amateur street fight.

''Unfair! You bit me!'' José yelled.

''You kicked me first!'' Daniel retaliated and jumped onto him. José fell on his back and tried to get Daniel off. Blu sighed and separated them. He held José in his left wing and Daniel in his right.

''Now you two be nice! I just want one bath without all screaming and fighting,'' Blu said. He let José go for a second and tried to wash Daniel, who refused. Blu glanced behind him and noticed José was running away.

''José get back here!'' he shouted and let Daniel go for a second. He ran away before Blu noticed.

''Daniel come ba... dammit!'' Blu cussed under his breath and sat down on shallow water. He looked his boys chasing each other about 5 feet away. He smiled little.

''Well, I think they'll clean themselves.''

He continued watching his boys running around, when he heard sudden noises.

''Yuri! Stop! Come back here, I'm just going to wash you! Let's play tag later!'' Male voice yelled behind the bushes.

_''That voice sounds familiar,'' _Blu thought and stood up. He glanced José and Daniel who were playing few feets away and motioned them to follow.

''HA, I got you now! Oww! You bit me! Just wait when I get my wings on you again!'' voice continued.

Blu walked into direction of voice and moved bushes out of his way. He saw familiar Scarlet Macaw chasing his son in water.

''Samuel?''

Samuel stopped running and turned to Blu. His face grew in pleasant surprise.

''Blu my friend! Long time no seen, eh?'' he greeted. ''How's life?''

''It's good to see you too. Life is amazing,'' Blu smiled, walking closer to Samuel. José and Daniel were following.

''These are my sons José and Daniel,'' Blu said.

''Hey there little buddys,'' Samuel greeted.

''Boys, why don't you play with him for awhile,'' Blu said, motioning Yuri. Both boys nodded and went to greet Yuri. Blu turned to Samuel.

''It's been months since we met,'' Blu said.

''Yeah probably. I've been pretty busy with my family. Good to see that you have family of your own now,'' Samuel grinned, patting Blu on shoulder.

''Yep. It's wonderful time.'' Blu laughed. Samuel noticed that Blu had only two kids with him.

''You said you and your mate had three eggs.''

''Oh right, Jewel is washing my daughter, Sarah.''

''Julia is taking care of my daughter, Mary.''

Blu and Samuel turned to boys. They were playing tag.

''Yuri is like little angel. But when I take him to bath, he can be really stubborn,'' Samuel laughed.

''Same goes to my sons,'' Blu smiled. ''You know, I suggested that Yuri would be good name for one of our sons. But Jewel didn't like it,'' he said, turning to Samuel.

''Really? What's wrong with that name?'' Samuel asked.

''Nothing, nothing. Jewel just thought it sounded too Russian,'' Blu answered. Samuel shrugged.

''I guess.''

* * *

><p>Sarah was humming while Jewel washed her.<p>

''Excuse me,'' feminine voice said. Jewel turned around and saw female Scarlet Macaw and chick standing on shore.

''Mind if I wash my daughter here?'' female asked.

''Oh. No. Not at all,'' Jewel said.

''Thanks,'' female said and walked to water with her child. She stopped about feet away from Jewel. She collected some water with her beak and poured it on top of her daughter, who shivered bit. Female turned to Jewel.

''Oh where are my manners? I'm Julia.''

''I'm Jewel. Nice to meet you Julia,'' Jewel greeted and looked chick who hid behind her mother.

''Hey there. What's your name,'' Jewel asked with soothing voice.

''M-Mary,'' chick replied. Julia chuckled.

''She's pretty shy around strangers.''

''I understand. This is my daughter, Sarah,'' Jewel said. Sarah glanced Julia quickly.

''Hi,'' was all she said. Then she focused her gaze on Mary.

''Hey there, you wanna play,'' she asked.

''O-Okay,'' Mary answered. ''Can I go mama?''

''Sure you can,'' Julia smiled. ''Just don't go too far.''

Sarah led Mary few feet away from their parents.

''Is Mary your only child?'' Jewel asked.

''No I have son too. My mate is taking care of him.'' Julia answered.

''I also have two sons. My mate Blu is washing them.''

''Blu? That name sounds familiar.''

''What do you mean?''

''My mate Samuel was chatting with some Blu few months ago. I think he was talking to your mate,'' Julia explained.

''Yeah, Blu mentioned that he was talking to some Samuel, so I guess he was.''

''In that case, it's nice to meet Blu's mate,'' Julia smiled, holding her foot out.

''Likewise.'' Jewel said, shaking Julia's foot.

* * *

><p>''...and then I just told him to fuck off,'' Samuel laughed. Blu laughed too.<p>

''That was good one,'' Blu said when his laughing ceased.

''Hey I have another one,'' Samuel said. ''Two hunters are out in the woods when one of them collapses. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes are glazed. The other guy whips out his phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps, "My friend is dead! What can I do?" The operator says "Calm down. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead." There is a silence, then a gun shot is heard. Back on the phone, the guy says "OK, now what?"

After that they both bursted into another laughing. They had to lean on each others so they wouldn't collapse. After few seconds of, Blu made-up something.

''What about this? What kind of murderer has moral fiber?"

''No idea, tell me.''

"A cereal killer." Blu exclaimed and they both literally rofl:ed. After a minute, they stood up.

''What's cereal,'' Samuel asked.

''Nothing important,'' Blu answered, wiping away tears. He heard someone clearing throat. He turned around and saw Jewel, Sarah, female Scarlet Macaw and another chick.

''Hi honey,'' Blu and Samuel said in unision. Julia walked over to Samuel.

''I see you were telling your jokes again,'' Julia said, crossing her wings. Samuel rolled his eyes.

''Blu, Where are José and Daniel?'' Jewel asked.

''They're right over there,'' Blu pointed direction of his children and Yuri. They were sitting still on water, bored.

''Mama, were already clean! Can we go home now?'' Daniel yelled.

''Well since you're already clean, we should head home,'' Jewel said.

''Probably,'' Blu said. He turned to Samuel and Julia.

''Blu, this is my mate Julia. Julia, this is Blu.''

''Nice to meet you Julia,'' Blu smiled.

''Likewise Blu.''

''Hey Julia. Blu and I thought that maybe we could go to club this evening,'' Samuel said.

''For what?''

''Just hanging around little.''

''Is it okay Jewel?'' Blu asked. Jewel shrugged.

''Why not. We can leave kids to Eva.''

''We?'' Blu wondered.

''I can't let you go without me. I'm coming too.''

''But this is guys evening. I was thinking we would invite Rafael too.''

''I'm coming too, or you stay home,'' Jewel smirked.

''Fine,'' Blu sighed and turned to Julia.

''Are you coming too Julia?'' he asked.

''No. I'll stay home and watch the kids.''

''Alrigh then. You can watch them with Eva,'' Jewel said.

''Whos's Eva?''

''Good friend. She's mother too so she know's how to treat children.''

''Alrigh then. We'll meet at Rafael's this evening,'' Blu said. He faced Samuel and Julia.

''You probably don't know where he lives.'' Scarlet Macaw's shook their heads.

''I'll tell you...''


	3. At the club

**When I said that I will not update very often... forget that. I can say that upcoming updates will be pretty fast.**

* * *

><p>Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Samuel landed on the entrance of club. Eva and Julia stayed behind, taking care of the kids. Eva didn't want to let Rafael go first, so Rafael used his sweet-talk skills. As always, it worked and now Rafael was free. Four birds walked inside and tried to find Nico and Pedro. The Club looked almost same as previous one. It was little bigger and there were hand made tables near the stage. Nico and Pedro were nowhere to found so Blu decided to ask from bartender. The bar was also new.<p>

''Excuse me, but do you know where Nico and Pedro are?'' Blu asked from Yellow-crowned Amazon who served as bartender.

''They're taking care of some business. While they're gone, there's karaoke evening,'' Amazon answered, motioning singing female Parrot on stage.

''Do you know what kind of business?'' Blu asked curiously.

''I'm sorry, I can't tell you.''

''Oh, alright then,'' Blu said and returned to his friends.

''Nico and Pedro are taking care of some ''secret business'' so there's karaoke while they're gone.''

''Well, karaoke is fun enought. We should find a table,'' Samuel said. Other's nodded and went to find empty table. Jewel stayed behind. She went to bartender.

''Excuse me. I want to sing, but I don't know where to sign up,''

''talk to that guy over there,'' Amazon said and pointed Dusky-billed Parrotlet next to stage. Jewel thanked Amazon and walked over to Parrotlet.

''Can I help you miss?'' Parrotlet asked.

''Yeah, I would like to sing.''

''Well, you came to right man. I'm the serving as host tonight. Tell me song name and I'll sign you up.''

At this time, other's had found empty table near stage. They sat down on hand-made chairs. Jewel joined soon after.

''So, are you going to sing?'' Rafael asked.

''No, singing isn't really my job,'' Samuel answered.

''I'm not sure. I don't know any proper song,'' Blu frowned.

''I'm going to sing. I already have one song in mind,'' Jewel answered. Blu faced her.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I just signed up. My turn is soon.''

''You could have tell me earlier.''

''I didn't knew there was karaoke, Jewel said, making good point. Blu was about to say something, but stayed quiet.

''Where they got all this music?,'' Samuel wondered.

''Probably from that mp3 over there,'' Blu said and pointed mp3 player next to stage.

''Shhh! Next song is going to start,'' Rafael said. Dusky-billed Parrotlet arrived to stage.

''Ladies and gentlemen, give it up to Carlos!'' he announced. Middle aged Lear's Macaw walked to stage. Light and steady drums started playing. On the backround was woman's voice whispering something. Carlos began singing.

**_The beauty spot was borrowed and n_****_ow my sweet knife rusts tomorrow ._**  
><strong><em>I'm a confession that is waiting to be heard.<em>**

**_Burn your empty rain down on me. _****_Whisper your deathbeat so softly_**  
><strong><em>We bend our knees <em>****_At the altar of my ego_**

**_You drained my heart _****_And made a spade_**  
><strong><em>But there's still traces of me <em>****_in your veins_**  
><strong><em>You drained my heart <em>****_And made a spade_**  
><strong><em>But there's still traces of me <em>****_in your veins_**

**_All my lilies' mouths are open _****_Like they're begging for dope _**  
><strong><em>And hoping <em>****_Their bitter petal chant,_****_"We can kick , you won't be back."_**

**_I'm a diamond that is tired _****_Of all the faces I've acquired_**  
><strong><em>We must secure the shadow <em>****_Ere the substance fades_**

**_You drained my heart _****_And made a spade_**  
><strong><em>But there's still traces of me <em>****_in your veins_**  
><strong><em>You drained my heart <em>****_And made a spade_**  
><strong><em>But there's still traces of me <em>****_in your veins_**

**_And we said 'til we die_**  
><strong><em>And we said 'til we die<em>**

Short instrumental solo

**_You drained my heart And made a spade  
>But there's still traces of me in your veins<br>You drained my heart And made a spade  
>But there's still traces of me in your veins<em>**

**_You drained my heart And made a spade  
>But there's still traces of me in your veins<em>**

**_And we said 'til we die  
>And we said 'til we die<em>**

Crowd bursted in applauses and Carlos left the stage.

''Creepy,'' Blu commented.

''_You drained my heart and made a spade...'' _Jewel hummed_. _''what does that even mean?'' she wondered.

''I have no idea,'' Samuel shrugged.

''Me neither,'' Rafael answered.

''I think I understood that spade thing,'' Blu said.

''How so?'' Samuel asked.

''Well, do you know what cartoon heart looks like?'' Blu asked.

''Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?''

''Let me explain. You see, when you turn the cartoon heart **upside down**, it resembles spade a little. It's easy to notice when you play poker.''

''Poker?'' All three wondered.

''You don't know what Poker is? Haven't you ever heard about Texas holdem or Seven-card stud?'' Jewel, Rafael and Samuel shook their heads.

''Let me explain. There's a dealer and players. Dealer gives players two cards that are upside down so players won't see each others cards. After that dealer set's three other cards on table and...'' Blu tried to explain. Others just stared him like he was crazy or something.

''Never mind,'' Blu mumbled.

''But I still don't get that spade thing,'' Rafael said.

''Well, it's freaking Marilyn Manson. It's hard to understand his songs,'' Blu explained.

''Who's Marilyn Manson?'' Samuel asked.

''Just some guy that mock's god and society.''

''Guy named Marilyn?'' Jewel wondered.

''No. Marilyn Manson is just pseudonym. His real name is some Brian.''

''Oh. Okay.''

''So Jewel, when it's your turn?'' Rafael asked.

''Probably after few songs.''

''What's the songs name?'' Blu asked

''I'm not telling you,'' Jewel chuckled. Blu was about to protest, but decided to leave it.

''Well, I'm going to have a drink,'' Rafael said.

''Come back soon. I think next song is about to start,'' Jewel said. Rafael nodded and walked towards the bar.

* * *

><p>''Aunt Eva?'' Sarah called.<p>

''Yes my dear?''

''When will mama and papa come back?''

''I don't know. But I hope soon enought. And I hope Rafael stay's away from alcohol,'' she mumbled last sentence.

''What? I didn't hear.''

Eva faced her.

Why won't you go play with others?'' she suggested. Sarah smiled and went to Eva's children. They were surprisingly calm today, or perhaps they just feared their mother. Mary was sitting alone few feet away from others.

''Why isn't Mary playing?'' José asked from Yuri.

''She's just pretty shy,'' Yuri explained. José stared Mary.

''Perhaps I can cheer her up little.''

''Good luck with that,'' Yuri laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is interested about the song, it's<strong>

**''Spade'' by ''Marilyn Manson''**

***READ THIS!***

**I'm changing rating M so if you wanna continue reading this, search at the M rated stories.**


	4. Hard liquid and painful memory

**Report any mistakes please.**

* * *

><p>Rafael returned with a whole bottle of hard liquid. He set it on the table and sat down. Jewel eyed the bottle.<p>

''Are you going to drink that?'' Jewel asked. Rafael nodded. Blu and Jewel looked each other's.

''All by yourself?''

''Of course.''

''You know, it's not very healthy to have whole bottle at once,'' Blu pointed out.

''Yeah, and I bet Eva wouldn't be happy if you would return home, drunken,'' Jewel added. Rafael half closed his eyes.

''I know that. And it wouldn't be the first time,'' he pointed out bluntly. Two Spix Macaw's stared him with shocked expressions.

''What?'' Rafael asked. ''Hey, I have 18 little dem... I mean children and I'm stressed! For you this might be poison, but to me, this as a stress easer,'' he told to confused Macaw's and took one gulp from the bottle.

''Riiiight,'' Blu and Jewel said sarcastically.

''Hey, don't judge him. I have done the same,'' Samuel said. ''Though it was before I met Julia.''

''Why did you do that,'' Jewel asked.

''I was depressed when I... lost my first girlfriend,'' Samuel frowned.

''Oh. What was her name?''

''Gabriel,'' Samuel mumbled.

''When did you met?'' Jewel questioned.

''Almost three years ago.''

''Why did you broke up?''

''Excuse me, but I have to go. I'll be back soon,'' Samuel said. He stood up and walked away. Blu glared Jewel.

''What? What did I say?''

''That's very personal to him and you are asking questions,''

''I-I didn't know that,'' Jewel stuttered. Blu sighed.

''I'll talk to him,'' he said and stood up.

''Where's Blu going?'' Rafael asked.

''To get Samuel back. I think I said something stupid,'' Jewel mumbled.

''To Blu?''

''No! To Samuel!''

''Oh.''

Blu found Samuel sitting at bar. He walked behind him and tapped him on shoulder. Samuel turned around.

''Oh, it's just you,'' he mumbled.

''I'm sorry for Jewel. She can be little curious sometimes.''

''It's okay.'' Blu sat next to him.

''Is everything alright?''

''Yeah, yeah I just was thinking Gabriel that's all.''

''Samuel, what really happened back then. You told me that Gabriel... died. But did something else happen? You can tell me and get it off from your chest. I promise I won't tell anybody.''

Samuel sighed and turned to Blu.

''Almost three years ago Gabriel was raped. I was forced to watch and I couldn't help her, since I was tied down. After that the rapist and two other guys beated her up. Very badly. I broke free from vines and killed the rapist. Gabriel was so badly beat up and died in her wounds moments later. Long story for short.''

When Samuel finished, Blu was speechless. He didn't know Samuel had gone trought things like that. And he probably sugar-coated his story. No wonder he doesn't want to talk about it.

''I'm sorry Samuel. You must be traumatized.''

''A little. I'm just trying to forget that, but it seems impossible.'' he faced Blu and smiled little.

''Good think I have Julia and kids. They are my life. I couldn't stand to lose them.'' Blu smiled back.

''C'mon let's get back to others,'' he said. Samuel nodded. He and Blu returned to Jewel and Rafael. Jewel faced Samuel, feeling little guilty.

''Samuel. I'm sorry for being so... inquisitive,'' she mumbled. Samuel gave reassuring smile.

''It's alright. You didn't know.''

Blu sat next to his mate.

''Just don't ask anymore about Gabriel.'' he whispered to Jewel. She just nodded.

''Ladies and gentlemen, our next singer is William,'' Parrotlet announced. Teenage Red-bellied Macaw walked to stage. Light music started playing.

''_Aye caramba_, faggy music.''

''Ssshhhhh!''

**_Da, da, da, da_**

**_da, da, da, da_**

**_da, da, da_**

**_Shipwreck in a sea of faces __There's a dreamy world up there _**

**_Dear friends in higher places __Carry me away from here  
><em>_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you __'Cause your flight is about to leave _**

**_And there's more to this brave adventure __Than you'd ever believe_**

**_Birdseye view, awake the stars __'cause they're all around you _**

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. __Chase your dreams, and remember me, _**

**_sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings __will take you up so high  
>So bid the forest floor goodbye <em>_As you race the wind and take to the sky _**

**_You take to the sky_**

**_On the heels of war and wonder __There's a stormy world up there _**

**_You can't whisper above the thunder __But you can fly anywhere  
>Purple burst of paper birds this <em>_Picture paints a thousand words _**

**_So take a breath of myth and mystery __And don't look back_**

**_Birdseye view, awake the stars __'cause they're all around you _**

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. __Chase your dreams, and remember me, _**

**_sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings __will take you up so high  
><em>_So bid the forest floor goodbye __As you race the wind and take to the sky, Take to the sky_**

**_There's a realm above the trees __Where the lost are finally found __Touch your _**

**_feathers to the breeze And leave the ground_**

**_Birdseye view, awake the stars __'cause they're all around you _**

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. __Chase your dreams, and remember me, _**

**_sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings __will __take you up so high  
><em>_So bid the forest floor goodbye As you race the wind and_**

_**take to the sky You take to the sky, You take to the sky**  
><em>_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, you take to the sky**_

Crowd cheered and some girls were whispering ''he's so cute.'' William bowed and walked off the stage. He was immediately surrounded by few teenage girls. Jewel chuckled.

''That boy got some natural talent.''

''Just like you,'' Blu praised. Jewel blushed little.

''Flatterer.''

''Natural t-t-talent? More like Auto-Tune. T-That guy sounded like teen pop musician,'' Rafael said in weird tone. Others turned to him. They noticed empty bottle.

''Are you drunk?'' Samuel asked.

''Maaaybe,'' Rafael laughed. ''I can't wait to get home so I can pound Eva little, hahahaa,'' he added. Other three looked each other.

''Drunk as a skunk.''

''Should we be concerned?''

''As long as he won't do anything stupid, we have nothing to worry about.''

* * *

><p>Mary was sitting on branch while others were playing inside, keeping Eva and Julia busy. José approached lonely Scarlet chick.<p>

''Hey Mary, you want to play something?'' he asked. Mary shook her head.

''No, I'm really not into playing with others,'' she mumbled. José sat next to her. She looked bit uncomfortable and José decided to cheer her up little.

''You are very pretty,'' he said. Mary faced him, little confused.

''Umm... thank you.''

''You know what always cheers up my mama and papa?'' José asked.

''No. Can you tell me?''

All the sudden, José planted his beak on Mary's. It took only second when Mary pulled away hurriedly. She looked like she was going to throw up.

''EEEEEWWW! BOY KISSED ME! MOMMY!'' she yelled and ran into hollow. José followed her. It didn't take long him to notice that everyone was staring him. Mary was hugging her mother and Eva had her wings crossed.

''José, what did you do to Mary?'' she asked.

''She looked so lonely and bored. I just wanted to cheer her up,'' José explained.

''What did you do?''

''I kissed her. I tasted like Goiaba,'' he smiled. Everyone went silent. Jose's smile faded.

''I just wanted to know how it feels like. Papa said it's romantic,'' he mumbled, lowering his head.

''Are you sure that's your brother?'' Carlos whispered to Daniel.

''No, I'm not.''

* * *

><p>''Next up is Jacob and his little brother André,'' Parrotlet announced. Two Military Macaw's walked to stage. They look almost same except Jacob was about half inch taller. They arrived to stage and electric piano started playing. André was the first to sing.<p>

**_We are young But we have heart, __Born in this world as it all falls apart _**

**_We are strong But we don't belong, __Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

Jacob continued

**_I see the children in the rain, __like the parade before the pain _**

**_I see the love, I see the hate, __I see this world that we can make _**

**_I see the life, I see the sky, __give it up to see you fly _**

**_Yes we wave this flag of hatred, __but you're the ones who made it _**

**_I see the beauty of all our lives, __passing right before my eyes _**

**_I hear the hate in all your words, __all the words to make us hurt _**

**_We get so sick, we're so sick, _**_**we never wanted all this** _

**_Medication for the kids, with no reason to live _**

**_So we march to the drums, __of the damned as we come _**

**_Watch it burn in the sun We are numb_**

André

**_We are young But we have heart, __Born in this world as it all falls apart _**

**_We are strong But we don't belong, __Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

Jacob

**_As we walk among the shadows, __in the streets, these fields of battle _**

**_Take it up we wear the mantle, __raise your hands, the burning candle _**

**_Hear us whisper in the dark, __in the rain you see the spark _**

**_Feel the beating of our hearts, __fleeting hope as we depart _**

**_All together walk alone against, __all we've ever known All we've ever _**

**_really wanted was a place to call our home __But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts _**

**_Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart _**

**_So we march to the drums, __of the damned as we come _**

**_Watch it burn in the sun We are numb_**

André

**_We are young But we have heart, __Born in this world as it all falls apart _**

**_We are strong But we don't belong, __Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

Jacob and André finished rest of the song together.

_**We will fight, or we will fall** _

_**Till the angels save us all** _(4x)

_**We are young But we have heart Born in this world as it all falls apart** _

_**We are strong But we don't belong Born in this world as it all falls apart** _(2x)

Crowd bursted in applauses and wolf whistles. Parrotlet flew to stage.

''Amazing work Jacob and André. Real brother power!''

''God I hate Rap,'' Blu mumbled. Jewel shrugged.

''It was okay.''

''Okay? T-T-That was awesome,'' Rafael exclaimed, still drunken.

''So Jewel, when it's your turn?'' Blu asked.

''Now I guess. Wish me luck,'' she said and stood up.

''You don't need any luck,'' Blu smiled. Jewel gave him a quick kiss and glanced Rafael.

''Keep an eye on Rafael, okay?'' she whispered to Blu and Samuel.

''No problem. Just go already,'' two males said. Jewel headed to Parrotlet.

Blu watched when Jewel disappeared behind the stage. He and Samuel turned to Rafael.

''Hey you pink Elephant. W-W-What's your name?'' Rafael asked in drunken tone. Blu half closed his eyes.

''Did you drink Ayahuasca?'' he asked. Rafael didn't answer. He continued mumbling something about Pink Elephants and flying Fishes. Samuel tried to hold back laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**''To the sky'' by ''Owl city''**

**''Young'' by ''Hollywood undead''**

**If anyone wonders what Ayahuasca is, it's drink that causes hallucinations. You know... alcohol.**

**Reviews are welcome and report any grammar mistakes and other weird stuff.**


	5. Are you a racist?

**This chapter is not suppose to offend American people or anyone else. Please report grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p>''Rafael, soon it's Jewel's turn,'' Blu told to wasted Toucan who gave him disgruntled look.<p>

''Can't you see that I'm talking to...*hiccup*... someone?'' Rafael replied, irritated. Blu half closed his eyes.

''Rafael, you're talking to bottle,'' he pointed out bluntly.

''How dare you call my babe bottle! If you insult her one more time, I'll smash your skull with this bottle,'' Rafael snapped and turned back to empty bottle. ''So...*hiccup*... have you been here before?''

''Seriously, what the hell did you drink?'' Blu asked. Rafael didn't listen him. Instead, he continued flirting with bottle.

''I bet I can satisfy you...*hiccup*... better than you ex.''

''Oh, for love of Christ the Redeemer,'' Blu mumbled and slapped himself on forehead. Samuel couldn't take it anymore and bursted on laughing. Rafael took note for it.

''Are you laughing to my babe,'' he asked coldly. Samuel ceased his laughing little.

''No...*snickers*... she's very...*snickers*... pretty. You're two are perfect...*snickers*... couple.'' Blu sighed.

''What should we do with him?'' he asked quietly.

''I wouldn't do anything. Look at them. They're so cute couple,'' Samuel smiled and pointed Rafael. He was the rubbing bottle against his cheek affectionately and murmuring something to it. Blu had to admit, it was a pretty funny sight.

''Our next participant is Jewel!'' Parrotlet suddenly announced. Blu and Samuel focused their gazes on stage where Jewel was standing. She smiled to Blu who smiled back. Music started with Melodious fipple flute and Jewel took deep breath.

_**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you**_  
><em><strong>That is how I know you, go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Far across the distance And spaces between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You have come to show you, go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on**_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime**_  
><em><strong>And never let go till we're gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love was when I loved you One true time I hold you<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my life we'll always go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on**_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on**_  
><em><strong>We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

Whole club filled with applauses, cheers and wolf whistles. Blu applauded like there would be no tomorrow. Jewel bowed and left the stage.

''That was more beautiful than my ex!'' Parrotled stated. Jewel walked to Blu and he immedialy pulled her into kiss.

''You were amazing Jewel!'' he said when kiss broke.

''Thank you Blu,'' she smiled. They heard sniffling and turned to Rafael who was hugging the bottle and crying.

''That was *sniff* so beautiful!'' he sobbed. ''Can you believe it honey? We *sniff* saw Celine Dion singing live,'' he whispered to bottle he was hugging. This earned some confused looks for other birds. Rafael noticed this.

''What are you...*hiccup*... looking at?'' he asked harshly. Confused birds just turned their heads away. Blu and Jewel turned to each other.

''Did alcohol do that?'' Jewel asked.

''That alcohol probably contained DMT or LSD.''

Jewel gave him puzzled look.

''They are drugs,'' Blu explained.

''Rafael drank drugs? Oh boy, Eva won't be happy.''

''And even less when she figures out that Rafael is cheating her with empty bottle.''

''Let's talk about Rafael's Paraphilia later. Next song is starting,'' Samuel told to Macaw's. Jewel and Blu turned to Parrotlet.

''Now we have some Rock'n roll. Give it up to Josh!''

''Yes, finally some Rock!'' Samuel exclaimed.

Young looking Blue and Yellow Macaw arrived to stage. Music started with weird Guitar riff, soon followed by drums. Josh started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>*WARNING*<strong>

**Next song might offend some people. I want you to know that I'm not a racist or anything and I hope that you won't hate me because of this song. This is not suppose to mock anyone. The reason I added this song is... well, you'll see it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're from america, we're from america, where we eat our young <strong>_

_**We're from america, we're from america, it's where jesus was born**_  
><em><strong>We're from america, we're from america, where they let you cum on there faces <strong>_

_**We're from america, we're from america, we speak american**_  
><em><strong>We don't believe in credibility, because we know that were fucking incredible <strong>_(x2)

_**I want to be a martyr don't want to be a victim, Be a killer with a gun so they call me a hero, **_

_**Want to be a martyr don't want to be a victim, Be a killer with a gun so they call me a hero**_

_**God is an excuse **_(x7)

_**So sing it with me**_

_**We're from america, we're from america, we're from america, you can sing it with me **_

_**We're from america, we're from america, we're from america, you can sing it with me**_  
><em><strong>We're from america<strong>_

_**We don't like to kill our unborn, we need them to grow up and fight our wars** _(x2)  
><strong>We believe in everything we say, we say it because we believe it <strong>(x2)

_**We're from america, we're from america, we're from america, you can sing it with me **_

_**We're from america, we're from america, we're from america, you can sing it with me**_  
><em><strong>We're from america, you can sing it with me, We're from america, you can sing it with me,<strong>_

_**We're from america, were from america, we turn literature into litter **_

_**We're from america, were from america, we believe in being a quitter**_  
><em><strong>I'm in recovery <strong>_(x3)

_**We're from america, we're from america, from america, so sing it with me,**_  
><em><strong>We're from america, we're from america, we're from america, you can sing it with me <strong>_(x2)

_**We're from america, you can sing it with me **_(x2)

_**We eat our young **_(x12)

When music ended, crowd cheered. Especially Samuel. Jewel faced Blu. He was fuming in rage and Jewel could swear she saw some steam coming out of his earholes. Also his eyes looked little red.

_''This is bad,'' _Jewel thought.

''That asshole was mocking America,'' Blu growled through gnashed teeth. Jewel tried to calm him down.

''Hey Blu, I'm sure he didn't mean anything like that,'' she carefully said.

''Now that's what I call...*hiccup*... Rock'n roll!'' Rafael blurted out.

''Hell yeah!'' Samuel agreed, completely ignorant about current situation. Blu stood up.

''I'm gonna beat the shit out of that guy,'' he growled and started searching Blue and Yellow Macaw. Jewel turned to Samuel.

''Where's Blu going?'' he asked.

''He's going to kill someone. I need you to keep an eye on Rafael okay?''

Samuel nodded. Jewel stood up followed Blu, trying to stop him.

''Blu! Blu! Please stop, I don't think he's any racist!

Rafael noticed that his friends were gone and decided to search them. He set the bottle down.

''I'll be back baby,'' he whispered and gave it light kiss.

''Let's go my Rainbow-colored friend. We...*hiccup*... have to find Blu and his babe,'' he said to Samuel.

''No. We have to wait here.''

Rafael didn't listen and waddled into wrong direction. It was hard to walk due his drunkness.

''Hey Rafael! Come back! We were supposed to wait here!''

''No my Scarlet buddy. I'm not...*hiccup*... leaving my friends.''

Samuel sighed. He couldn't stop him, so instead he supported him with his wings and guided him trought crowd. He had to dodge every bird on the way.

''Uups! Sorry! My bad!'' he apologized repeatedly.

''I like your body,'' Rafael said to some passing girl. He earned slap and Samuel sighed.

_''What an evening.''_

Blu studied his surroundings and saw familiar looking Blue and Yellow Macaw sitting on bar. He stormed towards him and pushed few other birds out of his way.

''Hey you, dickhead!'' he shouted. Josh turned around.

''Who? Me?''

''Yes you! I heard your song. Are you some fucking racist!'' Blu yelled to Josh face. Almost everyone on the club turned to them.

''Hey man, I was just singing for fun. I have nothing against Americans. Only North-Koreans'' Josh assured.

''You really think I believe that crap? I know you're lying. You were just mocking my old home. No one mocks my old home. God bless America!'' Blu stated.

''But...''

''I said god bless America!'' Blu repeated, growling. Josh backed away little.

''Dude seriously, I was singing for fun. You understand? For FUN. Is my english correct? I heard you American's are smart people, but you don't really seem to understand.''

''Stop talking shit! I recognise racist like the back of my wings. I have scrupulous eyes.''

''Have you considered glasses?''

Blu's eye twitched. He curled his fist and was about to punch Josh who covered his face. Blu would have succeeded if Jewel wouldn't have run between him and Josh.

''Stop it Blu. That's enought already,'' she said angrily. Blu lowered his wing.

''Enought my ass. This racist will get what he deserves,'' Blu yelled back in rebellion. After that he felt wing on his shoulder. He turned around and saw grinning Rafael and little annoyed looking Samuel, supporting him. Jewel motioned Josh to leave while Blu weren't watching. He obeyed and quickly sneaked away.

''C'mon Blu-boy. That guy...*hiccup*... is cool. You don't have to...*hiccup*... punch him.''

''You're drunk. Why should I listen you?'' Blu snapped and turned to Josh. There was only empty bar chair.

''Dammit, where is he?''

''He left while you weren't watching,'' Jewel replied and grabbed Blu's wing firmly. He tried to broke free, but Jewel held him tighter.

''And I think that it's time for us to leave too,'' she said and turned to Rafael and Samuel.

''We're going now.''

''S-Sure, I'll just...*hiccup*... find my girl.'' Rafael muttered.

''We're going now,'' Jewel growled and dragged Blu towards front door. Samuel followed, dragging Rafael.

''Wait...*hiccup*... I have to get my babe!''

''No, we're going home. Now c'mon Mr. bottle fetish.''

''I will find you again honey!'' Rafael cried. Samuel looked around and noticed that everyone were staring either him or Rafael.

''This is so fucking humiliating,'' he mumbled and dragged Rafael outside. It was almost midnight already and there were no single living creature on streets. Four birds walked along the sidewalk, not saying a word. Samuel broke silence.

''And when I get home, I will throw Julia to nest and use my frustration to pound the hell out of her!'' he yelled in utter frustration.

''Can I watch...*hiccup*... when you do that?'' Rafael asked, grinning.

''Shut your beak you plastered moron. You have Eva.''

''But our kids are in hollow! They always interrupt us!'' Rafael whined. ''Why my kids can't leave me and Eva alone for a second? Why are they teasing me? And little Carlos has so potty mouth! Where the hell my son get's all those bad words! Everything is just fucked up!'' *hiccup*

Samuel rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with Jewel. She was still dragging Blu and he reluctantly followed. She stopped under the streetlight.

''You don't have to hold me anymore,'' Blu mumbled. He broke free from Jewel's grip and walked few feet away from her. Jewel looked him, disappointed.

''You know Blu, that was really pathethic from you,'' she lectured. Blu turned to her.

''I was just angry, that's all. I just don't like if someone mocks my old home.''

''That Josh already said he was singing for fun,'' Jewel pointed out. ''He's not any racist,'' she added.

''Yeah, I guess,'' Blu mumbled.

''You were unnecessary agressive too. You could have just talk to him, but NO. You tried to punch him. Very mature Blu! What happened to friendly and calm bird I knew?''

Blu held his head in shame. He hated to admit, but it was true. He was acting immature. He slowly faced Jewel and sighed.

''I'm sorry Jewel. You're right, I was acting immature. Can you please forgive me?''

Jewel walked to him and gave him light kiss on cheek.

''I forgive you. You goofy bird,'' she said sweetly. Blu smiled little.

**We're from america, we're from america, **

**we're from america, you can sing it with me... **Rafael suddenly hollered, until Samuel held his beak with his wing. Blu was about to punch Rafael, but stopped when Jewel gave him a glare.

''C'mon, let's go home now,'' she said.

''What about that drunkard?'' Blu asked, pointing Rafael. Jewel pondered for a second.

''You and Samuel carry him, I'll guide you'' she said. Blu nodded. He and Samuel grabbed Rafael in their talons and took the sky. Jewel was flying ahead.

''WOOHOOO! I FEEL LIKE I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING BABY!'' Rafael hollered joyfully.

''Be quiet! Your gonna wake up the whole neighbourhood!'' Samuel yelled.

''Alright then. **We are young, but we have heart, born in this world...** Rafael hummed. If he wouldn't have a family, Blu would have dropped him.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs were:<strong>

**''My heart will go on'' by ''Celine Dion'' I couldn't think any other song.**

**''We're from America'' by ''Marilyn Manson'' I already told that I'm not any sort of racist and I don't have nothing against American's or anyone else. But If you got offended, feel free to PM. And I'm also sorry.**

**Please review. I need to know how I'm doing. The more reviews I get, the sooner next chapter will come out.**


	6. Pleasurable repayment

**You know, I always wondered what's so amazing about My little pony: friendship is magic. I was curious and watched few episodes. Then I was like: ''aaaww, how cute characters.'' Then I was like: ''Holy crap, am I closet Brony?'' And now I'm confused.**

**That was unrelated to story.**

**If you see any mistakes, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Carrying drunken friend around peaceful jungle ain't the most pleasant way for spending evening. And even less when that friend couldn't keep his beak shut for a second. While Jewel was flying ahead, Blu and Samuel's unpleasant duty was to carry wasted Rafael to his home. Throughout the tiring trip, Rafael was singin some idiotic tunes, louder than necessary.<p>

**Where'd you go? Where's you home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? **Rafael sang with pretty slurred voice. Other's were getting really tired for that.

**Can you hear me now? Hear me now... **Rafael continued.

''Yes we can hear you,'' Blu interrupted. ''Now would you stop singing already?''

''Alright, then I will rap! **Lets get this party started, lets keep them 40's popping, so just get buzzed and stay fucked up we'll keep them panties ****dropping...'' **his rapping was more like slurred screaming. Blu and Samuel cringed for horrible sound.

''Shut up already!''

''You sound like 60 years old Rebecca Black!''

''Really? Thanks man! You know that reminds me about one song.''

''Oh no no no, don't you dare...

**It's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday...** Rafael hollered in an very hight pitched voice.

''Gah! Ear rape!'' Samuel grunted.

''My eardrums are going to are explode!'' Blu moaned, gnashing his beak together.

''Lucky you!''

After 10 minutes of ear-raping singin, they finally reached Rafael's home. On the inside were sleeping children. It was surprise that all kids were able to fit in one hollow. Eva and Julia were still awake. Blu and Samuel landed on hollow and let Rafael go. Samuel gave Julia quick kiss and Eva was first to speak.

''Well, you took long enought.'' She turned to Rafael. Her eyes widened little. Rafael was rocking side to side, eyes half closed and fools grin on his face.

''What happened to Rafael?'' Eva asked quietly.

''Well... he kinda got drunk,'' Jewel said nervously, rubbing her neck. Eva narrowed her eyes to Rafael.

''You sir are in so much trouble now,'' she growled. Rafael walked closer to her, still grinning.

''Look at you my Aphrodite. I missed you so much. You are more beautiful than ever,'' he whispered huskily. His drunken sweet talk didn't work this time. Eva crossed her wings.

''You won't sweet talk yourself out of this mister,'' she threatened.

''You're so sexy. _''Gostaria de sentir seu corpo escultural para cima de mim,''_ Rafael whispered seductively and placed his wings on her hips. Eva blushed madly. Blu and Samuel chuckled. Eva gave them fiery glare and they stopped immedialy. She turned back to Rafael.

''Don't you try anything,'' she growled and gently shoved him off. Jewel turned to Julia.

''Did everything went well?''

''Sure. Kids were like little angels. Most of the time at least. What did you do in there?''

''Nothing special. We listened music, talked about the good old times and Blu made a new friend,'' Samuel answered. Blu narrowed his eyes to Samuel who smiled innocently. Jewel turned to her children. They were sleeping in the far corner, next to Yuri and Mary. Toucan kids were sleeping feet away from them, all in one big lump. Some of them were snoring.

''Eva.''

''Yes Jewel.''

''Is it okay that kids are sleeping here tonight? I don't want to wake them up.'' Eva gave her warm smile. It was pretty rare for her.

''Of course they can.''

''Thank you so much. We'll pick them up tomorrow.'' Jewel turned to Blu. ''We should go home now. It's very late.''

''Alright then.''

''Me and Samuel should head to home too. We'll swing by visit tomorrow and pick the kids.''

''Can you handle Rafael?''

''Of course I can. He's been drunk before.''

''Just don't make him angry. He probably starts singin,'' Jewel laughed. Blu and Samuel shuddered. Rafael's hollering was still echoing in their heads.

''He will be grounded tomorrow. Now off you go. We don't want to keep you awake any longer.''

Birds said goodbye to each other and flew into different directions. Eva turned to Rafael who immedialy tied his wings around her and kissed her passionately. Eva melted into kiss, almost forgetting that her mate was drunk. Though his breath smelled like an alcohol.

''Now that our friends are gone, we can have some fun,'' Rafael whispered, grinning. Eva was about to smile, but remembered something.

''There are only two problems. One: You're drunk. I won't screw you if you are unaware of what you're doing. Two: Kids are here.

''Aawww, but all my pals gets tonight. If we stay quiet, the kids won't wake up.''

''No. I still have to punish you for drinking.''

''Can't you punish me now?'' Rafael purred, smirking.

''I said no,'' Eva snapped in a whisper.

''Fuck,'' Rafael mumbled and laid down on the nest, grumbling some profanitys. Eva laid down next to him. She didn't tell Blu or Jewel about Jose's little kissing scene, but figured out that he would tell himself. She heard Rafael snoring, somewhat noisily.

_''Well that was fast,'' _she thought and closed her eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

Blu and Jewel soared trought dark and quiet jungle, not saying a word. After decent amount of flying, they arrived to their hollow. Blu laid on nest and Jewel followed suit. There was an awkward silence until Jewel spoke.

''Well. This was interesting day,'' she said. Blu faced her.

''I believe I ruined rest of the evening. I'm sorry about that,'' he mumbled. Jewel smiled to him.

''Don't be. You didn't mean it. And I already told that I'm not mad to you,'' she said softly.

''But I still feel bad about it. Is there any way I can repay it?'' Jewel looked away and thought for a second. ''There is one way...''

''What is it?'' Blu asked, curious. Jewel faced him, smiling seductively.

''We haven't had any fun for few weeks,'' she whispered. Blu smiled.

''You mean _that _kind of fun?'' Jewel nodded.

''Is that what you want?'' Blu asked. Jewel nodded again, smiling even wider. Blu's smile turned to wicked grin.

''If you want it, then I want it too,'' he whispered before planting his beak to her's. While their tongues rubbed against each other's, Blu positioned himself on top of Jewel. After a minute they pulled away, cathing breath. They stared into each other's eyes while their warm breaths mixed with each other.

''Blu, I think we forgot something.''

''Oh you're right! I'll go get leaf,'' Blu said and stood up. He walked outside for a second and returned with leaf. He set it down and walked to Jewel.

''Now. Where were we,'' he smirked. Jewel chuckled and kissed him again. Their tongues met halfway and Jewel moaned slighly. Blu heard it and wrapped his wings around her, kissing little harder. After 30 seconds, they pulled away and Jewel kissed Blu's neck along with occasional playful nibble. She felt Blu shudder a little and continued. Blu lowered his wing towards Jewel's sensitive spot and started rubbing it gently. Jewel's eyes widened for a second, but soon closed and she started moaning quietly. She rested her head on Blu's shoulder. Blu's heard Jewel's soft moans and he rubbed little faster and Jewel's moans got louder. He continued about an minute.

Jewel couldn't wait anymore and pushed Blu on the ground. He fell on his back.

''Let's skip the foreplay and get into action,'' Jewel said and sat on top of him. Blu looked deep into her lustful cerulean eyes and Jewel moved her face closer to Blu's, his breath titillating her olfactory senses.

''Ready handsome?'' she whispered. Blu smiled. Without warning, he connected their cloacas. Wave of pleasure surged trought their bodies and Jewel clamped her eyes shut, letting out quick moan.

''Was that uncalled?''

''Just give me warning next time,'' she laughed. Blu smiled and started moving his hips back and forth. Jewel helped him by moving her hips slighly. She moaned in pleasure and Blu quickened his pace. This made Jewel moan more. After few minutes Blu flipped Jewel over so that he was on top of her for a change. He moved his cloaca up and down against her's and Jewel moaned more and louder.

''Oh gosh Jewel!''

''Bluuuu... that feel's amazing!''

Blu changed his technique and started swinging his hips left and right. This stimulated them even more. After few minutes Jewel remembered something.

''Blu... take... the leaf... hurry!'' she managed to say between moans. Blu obeyed and grabbed the leaf. He put it in between them and started moving his hips left and right again. Jewel's moans got louder and more uneasy. Blu lowered his head and delivered kiss to Jewel. She accepted it and closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other fierily and Blu swinged his hips faster and faster. They finally reached their orgasm's and pure ecstasy filled their minds. Jewel parted from the kiss and moaned loudest.

Blu slumped on top of Jewel, completely exhausted. They both were panting for dear breath.

After catching breath, Blu stood up. He grabbed the leaf and threw it outside. He walked back to his mate laid down next to her.

''Wow... that's what I would call sex,'' Jewel panted. Blu tied his wings around her and smiled.

''So I'm forgiven?''

''You bet.'' Jewel chuckled and nuzzled his neck tenderly.

''We should leave kids to Eva more often.''

''Yeah. Speaking of that, we have to get them tomorrow morning.''

''We'll swing by Rafael after breakfast,'' Blu muttered, letting out yawn.

''Let's call it day,'' Jewel said sleepily. She gave Blu one last kiss before snuggling her head into his chest and going to sleep.

''Goodnight Jewel.''

''Goodnight my Blueberry.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for short lemons! Jesus, I am terrible for writing them.<strong>

**Using leaf as condom is originally Corration's idea. I have no idea how they use them, so I improvised.**


	7. Sibling love

Sun rays woke Blu up and he saw sleeping Jewel in his wings. He smiled and nudged her gently with his beak.

''Five more minutes, mom,'' she moaned, snuggling her head tightly against Blu's chest. Blu shook his head, chuckling. He nudged her again.

''Wake up Jewel,'' he whispered. ''I've got fresh and juicy Mangos.'' Upon hearing this, Jewel jolted up and looked around den. All she saw was grinning Blu. She narrowed her eyes at him.

''Well, if you're going to offer me Mangos, you better go to search them,''

''Good morning to you too,'' Blu said back and kissed her quickly. He stood up and started stretching until something popped in his back.

''Okay that's enought for stretching,'' he grunted, rubbing his back. Jewel chuckled.

''What's the matter Blu? Are you getting old already?''

''No, my back is just little sore from our night activities,'' Blu grunted. Jewel blushed a bit.

''I'm going search some breakfast. Then we can get the kids.''

''I'm coming with you,'' Jewel said and hopped off the nest. Two Spix's Macaw's spread their wings and flew out the hollow for a quick breakfast.

* * *

><p>José woke up dizzily and let out a quiet yawn. He studied his surroundings and noticed that he was still in Rafael's hollow.<p>

_I wonder where Mama and Papa are. Probably kissing each other again. _He looked at sleeping Mary. _I should probably talk to her. I hope she doesn't freak out again._

He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. Everyone else were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake them up. He walked close to Mary and nudged her gently with his wing. Mary opened her eyes and when she saw José, she shrieked.

''OH NO, IT'S YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME AGAIN! STAY AWAY!'' she screamed. This, of course, woke up everyone else in the hollow.

''SHUT YOUR BEAK, MARY!'' Yuri yelled.

''WERE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!'' Carlos shouted.

''ONE MORE SHOUT AND I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET LATER!'' Daniel hollered.

''WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?'' Sarah asked.

''WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING! I HAVE A TERRIBLE HANGOVER!'' Rafael moaned, still half-asleep.

Eva growled and stood up.

''QUIET EVERYONE!'' she shouted. At this, everyone went silent. Even Rafael, though his head was pounding like bongo drum.

''Now, what's going on in here,'' Eva asked with her wings crossed.

''José was on kissing mood again!'' Mary exclaimed.

''No I wasn't!'' José retaliated.

''Then why did you woke me up?''

''I just wanted to talk to you.''

''Why?''

''Because... uh, well... I kinda like you and stuff.''

''Oh,'' was all Mary said.

''José has a girlfriend, José has a girlfriend,'' Daniel teased. José glared at him angrily and tackled him on ground. The two brothers started an epic wrestle match which included biting, scrathing and kicking.

''FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'' The Toucan kids cheered. Sarah and Mary covered their eyes and Rafael rubbed his head, trying to ease his massive headache.

''BITE THE LEG OFF!'' Someone shouted.

''No ones biting legs off today!'' Eva roared and grabbed both boys in her wings. He held them in air while they struggled to get free. When they had calmed down, Eva let them go. Brothers stared each other coldly for a moment. Daniel mumbled something under his breath and went to sit on the corner, his back towards everyone else. Though he was obeyable, he didn't like apologizing others. José looked up to Eva.

''I'm sorry, aunt Eva. I shouldn't have attacked Daniel or wake up Mary,'' he said meekly. Eva smiled warmly.

''I know you didn't mean it my dear,'' she said, placing a gentle wing on his back. She then focused her gaze on Daniel.

''What about you Daniel? Are you sorry?''

Daniel didn't answer. José glanced Mary who gave him small smile. José smiled back and turned to his brother.

''What's he doing in there?''

''Angsting. Give him knife and maybe he start's cutting,'' Carlos whispered. José took it as a joke and let out quick laught. Little did he know that Daniel was crying silently.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel landed on Rafael's hollow. José and Mary ran to them and hugged them. Daniel limped to them, crestfallen.<p>

''What's wrong son?'' Blu asked.

''Nothing,'' Daniel mumbled. Jewel faced Eva.

''Did something happen,'' she asked.

''Daniel got fight with José,'' Eva replied. Jewel gasped silently.

''Why did you do that Daniel?'' she asked, concerned.

''It wasn't me. José started.''

''You were mocking me first.''

''And for a good reason.''

''That's enought. We'll talk about this at home,'' Blu said. ''By the way, how's Rafael?''

Eva moved aside little and revealed Rafael who was lying in the nest, holding his head.

''Got a little hangover right?'' Blu chuckled. Rafael gave him glare.

''Not funny amigo. Not at all.''

''Well, we have to go now. Thanks for taking care of our kids,'' Jewel thanked.

''Anytime, my dear,'' Eva smiled.

''See you soon Rafael!''

''Of course, amigo. When this hangover ends.''

The blue family left the den. José waved goodbye to Mary and followed his family.

''Eva. If I was drunk yesterday then how did I get home?'' Rafael asked.

''Blu and Samuel carried you.'' Eva answered.

''Oh. Well I should probably thank them.''

''You have time for that tomorrow. Right now you're grounded for being drunk.''

''Wait, you didn't say anything about that.''

''I told you yesterday.

''I was drunk. I don't remember that.''

''Whatever. You are grounded today,'' Eva said sternly.

Rafael mumbled something under his breath.

''What was that?''

''Nothing, honey!''

* * *

><p>Samuel woke up and he saw Julia sleeping on top of him. He smiled as he remembered last night.<p>

_What a crazy night. I didn't know Julia could be so... wild. I could get use to these._

Julia opened her eyes and smiled at Samuel.

''Morning, my love-hawk,'' she whispered.

''Good morning, my sexual goddes,'' he whispered back and gave her quick kiss.

''We should have nights like this more often,'' Julia said.

''You're right. We have leave the kids to Eva again,'' Samuel smiled, but then he remembered something.

''Oh crap! We have to get the kids from Eva and Rafael.''

* * *

><p>Blue family was back in their home and Blu had a little interrogation with his boys.<p>

''So, what really happened back there?'' Blu asked.

''José... yelling... kissing... Daniel... girlfriend... biting legs off... angsting in the corner... cutting...'' Both boys explained at the same time. Blu shook his head, annoyed.

''Who's kissing and angsting in the corner? Daniel, you explain.''

''José tried to kiss Mary and woke up everyone else.''

''I didn't try to kiss her!''

''Then why did you woke her up?''

''I already told you. I just wanted to talk to her. I didn't know that she would start screaming.''

''Okay, so much for the kissing part. What about that fight?'' Blu asked.

''Daniel was mocking me.'' Blu turned to Daniel.

''Why did you do that?''

''Because José has a girlfriend.''

''Really? Who?''

''Mary.''

Blu was stood still for a few seconds. Then he turned to José and smiled.

''José, it's good to hear that, but remember that it's too early to have a girlfriend. You can stay good friends for now and you can marry her when you are ten,'' Blu smiled.

''Awww, our little José has a crush already,'' Jewel cooed. Daniel stood still, his mouth gaping.

''This family is crazy,'' he mumbled.

''Don't worry Daniel,'' Sarah started. ''You will find someone too.''

''Never,'' Daniel exclaimed. Sarah grinned and started making kissing sounds. Daniel cringed and backed away, while Sarah slowly approached him, teasing him more. Their parents watched in amusement. Blu became more serious as he remembered something.

''Jewel,'' he whispered.

''Yeah?'' She whispered back.

''You know that we are last Spix's Macaw's on earth. And that means Sarah has to pair up with either José or Daniel in future.''

Jewel nodded.

''I think Sarah likes Daniel more.''

''But Blu, they're just kids. Besides, Sarah is just teasing Daniel.''

''I know, but if José already has a kind of girlfriend, Sarah doesn't have much choices.''

Jewel frowned a little.

''But still, they're just kids. We don't know what future holds.''

Blu draped wing around her.

''I think we all have a bright future,'' he smiled.

''MOM! DAD! SARAH IS TRYING TO KISS ME! DO SOMETHING!'' Daniel yelled, terrified. José tried to hide his laugh in vain.

* * *

><p>Blu had hard time sleeping that night. He stood up and walked to the entrance. He hopped on the branch and admired view for a while. What he didn't notice was large figure sneaking behind him. Last thing Blu felt was something smacking onto his head before everything went black. A large figure grabbed Blu in it's talons and looked inside the hollow. It snatched still sleeping Jewel and flew away.<p>

The figure returned later and snatched the sleeping kids. It let out crazy cackle before flying away, Jose, Sarah and Daniel in it's talons.


	8. Hello, pretty birds

**Well this short chapter took long enough. I'm sorry, I just have all kind of other... stuff going on. **

* * *

><p>Rafael soared trought jungle that morning. He was going to thank Blu and Samuel for carrying him home when he was drunk. He was supposed to do it yesterday, but Eva kept him grounded whole day. After decent amount of flying, he arrived to his destination.<p>

''Bom dia Blu. Eva told me you and Samuel carried... ,'' he said while landing into hollow, only to find out it was empty.

''Hmph. Are they still getting breakfast? And they took kids with them. Well I'll return later.'' He was about to leave when when something caught his eye. White feather laying on floor. Rafael picked it up and examined it. It looked too familiar. His eyes widened.

_''Merda. _I have to find Samuel!''

Rafael stormed out of the hollow and flew into direction of Samuel's home. He was flying almost aimlessly. Samuel had told where he lived, but Rafael was too panicked to remember directly. After good 10 minutes, he arrived to west side of jungle. When he finally found large cannonball tree and saw Samuel having breakfast with his family. He immedialy darted towards them.

Samuel was about to take another bite of his Starfruit, when he felt sudden wind brushing his back and turned around. The Scarlet Macaw family faced panting Rafael.

''Well good morning, Rafael,'' Julia greeted sunnily. ''What brings you here?''

Rafael halted his panting and faced confused looking Samuel.

''No time to explain. Samuel you have to come with me! We got a problem!''

Samuel turned to his mate and then back to Rafael.

''What kind of problem?'' He questioned.

''This!'' Rafael held out white feather in his talon. Samuel took it and examined it closely. He lifted his face and eyed Rafael with a dull look.

''It's a feather.''

Rafael facepalmed.

''I know that!''

''And why is this feather a problem?''

Rafael started growing frustrated.

''No, not the feather! It's the one who owns it!''

''And who owns it? It looks like Seagull's ass feather,'' Samuel commented. Rafael prevented himself from smacking him in front of his family.

''I'll tell you on the way. Now c'mon!'' Rafael motioned him to follow and darted out of the hollow. Samuel turned to his mate.

''Can I go? This sounds interesting.'' he asked enthusiastically. Julia crossed her wings.

''Just be back soon,'' she said curtly. Samuel nodded and gave her quick kiss. He had succesfully avoided another bathing day.

''Thank you, honey. Kids, be nice. I'll be back soon. I love you, Bye!'' He spread his wings and followed Rafael. He was already far ahead and it took some time to catch him up.

''So Raffy, what's the problem?'' Samuel asked in midair. Rafael turned to him with worried expression.

''Someone has taken Blu and his family away!''

Samuel's smile faded immedialy.

''What!? How do you know?''

''That white feather belongs to an old enemy. I'll tell you...''

* * *

><p><em>Blu... Blu... <em>BLU!''

Blu woke up and saw Jewel laying on a groud in front of him, tied up with a string. It didn't took long for him to notice that he was tied too. He looked around in panic and saw José, Sarah and Daniel, all tied up with a same string. Blu studied his surroundings. They were in some sort of old warehouse. There were broken plane parts everywhere and Blu figured out that they were in some sort of abandoned Hangar.

He faced his mate.

''Jewel, are you alright?''

''I'm okay, but where are we?''

''I don't know, but we have to get out of here and fast.''

''You're not going anywhere pretty birds,'' all too familiar voice said. Blu's eyes widened.

''Oh no. No no no, you have gotta be kidding,'' he mumbled. Jewel stared into the direction of voice with wide eyes. Blu followed her gaze, not sure if he wanted to know who was there. On top of the broken plane engine was standing too familiar Cockatoo.

''Good morning, pretty birds,'' Nigel greeted in cocky tone.

''Nigel... how... how can you be alive?'' Blu stuttered.

''Funny thing actually. That plane propeller didn't kill me. But I lost almost all my feathers.'' His cocky expression turned into an angry scowl. ''After months of humiliating and suffering, they finally grew back, though not entirely,'' he pointed some empty spots on his plumage.

''But that doesn't matter anymore. The main thing is that I finally got you and your little family. My revenge can begin.'' He laughed maliciously. Blu gulped and turned to Jewel. She had her eyes narrowed and kids were crying for help.

''That's useless. No one is going to save you now.''

''What are you going to do us?'' Sarah whimpered.

''Nothing yet. First I have little fun your parents. Then I'll kill you too.''

''If you touch them, I swear I'm going to rip your guts out,'' Jewel growled. Nigel let out another mocking laugh.

''Oh, I'm so scared now,'' he said sarcastically. ''And how are you gonna do that? You are all tied up. And that string is pretty strong. But that's enough talking. It's time to have some fun,'' Nigel smiled, rubbing his wings together.

''And what exactly you're going to do to us?'' Blu asked quietly.

''To be honest, I have no idea. But I'll improvise,'' he said and landed next to Blu. He lifted his one of his claw's and Blu gulped. Nigel placed his claw on Blu's face and made a one steady slash.

* * *

><p>At this time Rafael and Samuel were searching the Blue birds around the slums. Knowing Nigel, it was the only logical place in the whole city.<p>

''_Merda_! Where are they?'' Rafael cussed. Samuel checked every abandoned building on the way.

''They have to be somewhere in this city! We have to find them before this Nigel guy begins his killing game.''

''Think Rafael! Think! Where would Nigel take them. It has to be safe and desolated place.'' One place came to Rafael's mind.

''Samuel! We have to find abandoned airport!''

''Are you sure that's the right place?''

''I hope so! Now let's go! Vamos, Vamos!''

* * *

><p>Blu's face was already full of scratches and Nigel ran his claw's across Blu's chest and stomach, creating more cuts.<p>

''Stop it you sick bastard!'' Jewel yelled. Nigel gave her a glare.

''Shut it bitch! I have to concentrate!'' he yelled back and went back to his work. Blu's cut's weren't deep, but they were bleeding a little. Blu cringed in pain and Nigel smiled evilly.

''What's the matter pretty bird? Can't handle a little pain?'' he asked mockingly. Blu gave him a hateful glare and spat on his face. Nigel narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Blu in his talons and hurled him against the hard steel wall. The impact was rather painful and Blu bounced back a little, landing on his stomach. He groaned in agony as Nigel walked to him, grabbing him again, this time by his throat. He lifted Blu up so that they were face to face. Violent coughs emitted from the Spix's macaw's throat.

''It's nothing compared to pain I felt last six months,'' Nigel growled furiously and tossed him away again. Blu landed on the cold floor and rolled along it, leaving blood stains on the way. He came to stop about a feet away from Jewel. He coughed some blood and opened his eyes. When saw Jewel's despair filled face, he forced a weak smile.

''Jewel, w-we'll make out of this.''

Jewel shook her head slighly. ''No Blu... we're going to die here,'' she whimpered, holding back tears.

''Awww, don't cry pretty bird. This will be over soon.'' Nigel walked over to Jewel, bending down.

''But first we're gonna have some more fun. Or at least I will.'' There was a certain glint in his eyes and Jewel figured out what he meant.

''Oh no you won't! Don't you dare to touch me, you freak!'' she yelled angrily and spat on him. Nigel merely huffed and wiped the saliva off.

''Little feisty, huh? Well I have a cure for that.'' He spread his wings and flew away. Jewel turned to Blu, her face full of fear. Blu knew what Nigel was going to do and tried to find something he could use for cutting strings. There was nothing sharp nearby.

Nigel returned with more string in his talons. He landed next to Jewel and held her still with his foot. Jewel squirmed around, but it was no use.

_''Fique longe de mim você pervertido maníaco!''_

Blu watched helplessly when Nigel tied string around Jewel's beak. She was going to be Nigel's pleasure doll soon and Blu couldn't do anything for it.

When Nigel finished his work, Jewel could only made some muffled sounds. Nigel lowered his head until it was about inch away from Jewel's. He smirked.

''I would love to hear your screams, but your eyes are telling me everything,'' he whispered darkly and stared into Jewel's teary eyes that appeared to be both anger and fear.

''Get away from her, or I will kill you slowly and painfully,'' Blu growled, his voice dripping venom. Nigel wasn't startled at all. He turned around and grabbed Blu by throat again. He lifted him up and smashed him against the cold floor painfully. Jewel was now crying even more and kids were weeping helplessly a few feet away.

''Threatening is useless. When I'm done with that bitch, I'll kill her in front of you. Then I'll kill your children and finally you. Just watch and enjoy the show.'' Nigel turned to frightened chicks. ''Same goes to you too.''

Nigel released Blu from his grip and turned to Jewel.

''I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEARTLESS, PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!'' Blu roared.

''Stay away from mom!'' José yelled. Nigel gave him a sly smile. Blu squirmed around madly, trying to break the string, but it was too strong. He watched when Nigel placed himself on top of Jewel who closed her eyes tightly. Blu started to lose hope. No one could save them anymore.

''Get the hell away from her!'' someone suddenly yelled. Before Nigel could react, he felt sudden pain in his back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Nigel's revenge ain't the most original idea, but I couldn't think of anything else. I would have prolonged that little torture scene, but I couldn't. I hate when good guys get tortured. Also next chapter is probably going to take some time. I'll travel to Denmark for some time, due to the vacation. To be honest, I'm not very interested. Sitting in the car for 15 hours... -_-<strong>


	9. Rescue

**FINALLY the school is over! And FINALLY I finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait... again. I hope this was even somehow worth of wait. If it wasn't, then please bear with me. I continued this randomly every now and then, and didn't get a change to proofread this so expect mistakes. I even had to change few things and that made this even harder. -_-**

* * *

><p>The impact on Nigel's back was powerful enought to send him rolling halfway across the room and crashing straight into pile of crates. He opened his bloodshot eyes and saw angry Scarlet Macaw standing few feet away from him. Grunting, he got up and focused his on sudden intruder.<p>

''Who the hell are you?'' he snarled.

''I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam. And I presume you're the famous Nigel,'' Samuel replied plainly. Nigel formed a cocky smile.

''In flesh.''

''And if I remember correctly, you were fired and replaced. I can see why, you are pretty ugly. What? Didn't studio have enought make-up for covering that face?'' Nigel dropped his smile, frowning.

''You know nothing. And it won't matter when I kill you,'' he whispered darkly.

''We'll see about that,'' Samuel snorted and readied his fighting stance. Two birds stared each other for a moment, until they charged towards each other like two knights in medieval tournament.

Rafael poked his head around the corner and saw the fighting birds. Samuel was surprisingly good fighter. He dodged every hit and even managed to claw Nigel few times. He lured Nigel away from Blu, Jewel and the kids. When both of them disappeared behind the same stack of crates where Nigel had crashed, Rafael saw his change and left his cover, silently making his way to Blu and Jewel. Latter looked little shocked for what just happened.

Blu heard someone landing behind him and turned his head around. He formed a smile.

''Rafael!'' he exclaimed joyfully. Toucan held his beak, signifying him to shush up.

''Be quiet amigo. If Nigel won't hear us, this will be easier. And what the hell happened to your face?''

''I tried to shave my beard, but failed,'' Blu replied sarcastically. Rafael ignored his joke and released him from the ropes. Blu immedialy bent down next to Jewel.

''Are you alright Jewel?'' he asked while untying the ropes. She merely nodded. Blu took the string around her beak so she could talk.

''Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up,'' she assured.

Mommy! Daddy!'' Jose, Sarah and Danie shouted. Blu and Jewel immedialy flew to them with Rafael following. They released them and hugged them all. Daniel and Sarah were weeping lightly.

''Sshhhh, don't cry, you're safe now,'' Jewel soothed. She then turned to Rafael ''Where's Nigel? I'm going to kill him,'' she hissed, making sure her kids didn't hear.

''Samuel lured him over there.'' Rafael pointed the crate hill. Behind it, loud ruckus could hear, along with some yells. The whole crate stack was vacillating, threatening to collapse. Until it finally did, leaving Samuel and Nigel under the raining crates.

Rafael's mouth hung open, his wing still pointing the crates, which were now scattered around. Blu and Jewel were also shocked.

''Oh my,'' Jewel started. ''Is Samuel ok?''

''I hope so. We should probably search him and hope we d...'' Blu's sentence was cut off when they saw few crates moving, and finally, Nigel's white body surfaced. He had few scratches and small bruises. He kicked some of the crates out of his way and didn't look very happy.

''How did you get free!'' the angered cockatoo roared.

''Where's Samuel?'' Blu asked angrily.

''How should I know? Probably under those crates,'' Nigel chuckled. He was already going to attack them, when bruised Samuel suddenly surfaced from the sea of crates and jumped onto Nigel's back.

''You're not going anywhere,'' Samuel growled and dug his talons deep into Nigel's back. He yelled in agony and frustration, trying to shake Samuel off.

Everyone looked Samuel and Nigel. Former was practically riding with latter. It looked like an amateur Rodeo show.

''Get off me you putrid feathered freak!'' Nigel yelled.

''Give me a one good reason!'' Samuel yelled back.

''We have to help Samuel,'' Rafael pointed out. Blu nodded. ''Jewel, I need you to stay here.''

''No! I'm going to help you,'' Jewel retaliated. Blu shook his head.

''Please Jewel, You have to stay with the kids.''

Jewel sighed, defeated. She couldn't argue with that. ''Alright. Just be careful, okay?''

Nigel smashed Samuel's back against the detached plane engine, which caused his grip loosen up and he fell onto his back. He tried to stand up, but Nigel grabbed him by a throat. He smirked and began choking Samuel. He coughed and tried to claw Nigel's underbelly, but failed and Nigel squeezed harder, laughing maniacally.

His joy was short lived, when he felt claws in his back again. He turned around abruptly and let Samuel go. Samuel coughed violently and saw Nigel flying around the hangar, chasing Blu. Rafael landed next to Samuel and helped him up.

''You alright _amigo_?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. Now at least.'' he coughed. ''Where's Jewel and kids?''

''They're safe. You should stay here. You're in pretty bad shape,'' Rafael said, referring to Samuel's wounds he got in earlier fight. Samuel shook his head.

''It's nothing, really. I can still fight.''

''Come back here you little prick! I'm going to break your neck!'' Nigel yelled furiously. Blu was flapping his wings as fast as he could, but Nigel was easily cathing him up. He gulped and tried to flap harder. His wings were getting more and more tired.

''I would appreciate some help!'' Blu yelled.

''Do a barrel roll!'' Jewel yelled from somewhere.

Blu obeyed and made a quick twirl, trying to befuddle Nigel. It didn't work and soon Nigel was right above him. He pounced Blu, sending him to the floor.

Nigel stood over Blu, ready to kill. He tried to slit Blu's throat, but Samuel and Rafael tackled him, sending him flying across cold concrete floor.

''I could get use to these tacklings,'' Samuel laughed.

''Phew, thanks guys,'' Blu said as Rafael helped him up. Nigel stood up and glared them murdeously.

''That was the last straw you little pieces of shit!'' He roared. ''I'm going to rip your heads off and paint this place with your blood!''

''Bring it on you oversized birdshit!'' Samuel insulted. Nigel's eye twitched. He focused his glare to Samuel and let out savage snarl.

''I think I didn't think this throught,'' Samuel gulped.

''You think?'' Rafael mumbled sarcastically as Nigel charged towards them.

Jewel and her children were hiding in the far corner, behind the mepty boxes. Whole time, Jewel took a glance of fighting males. She really wanted to help them, but she couldn't just leave her kids. She felt light tug in her right wing.

''Mom? Will daddy be okay?'' Sarah asked, scared.

''Yes my dear. Don't worry, daddy will be alright,'' Jewel said reassuringly.

''You son of a bitch! You messed my plumage! Do you have any idea how hard is to keep it nice and clean?'' Blu shouted.

''Don't worry pretty bird! I'll pluck your feathers out one by one and feed them to you!'' Nigel yelled back. Jose faced his mother and Sarah.

''He's not alright! He needs help!'' Before he could even spread his tiny wings, Jewel held him still.

''No Jose, it's too dangerous.''

''But papa's in danger.''

Jewel sighed. He was right, they needed help. ''Promise me you stay here.''

Rafael lunged to Nigel with his talons ready, but was met with powerful smack straight to his face. He hit his head on a floor and was knocked out. Samuel tried to attack him from behind, but Nigel noticed him and swung around. He took his claws, made quick slash on Samuel's belly. He yelped in agony and slumped onto floor, blood seeping from his wounds.

Blu took his change and slammed into Nigel. They both cascaded down to the ground hard, toppling over and somersaulting several times. Rolling together, they eventually ended up crawling to a stop with Nigel on top of Blu, his claws around his neck again. As he began squeezing life out of him, he let out his traditional maniac laught.

_''God I hate that laught.''_

''Let him go!'' Jewel screeched. Nigel turned around, ready to block the attack, but Jewel was faster and slashed his face with her claws. Nigel stumbled away from Blu, cursing in pain and covering his face with his wings. Jewel went to Blu who was cathing his breath. She gave him quick kiss and embraced him.

''Thank you honey,'' Blu wheezed. Jewel was hugging him rather tightly. ''Jewel... can't... breath,'' Blu managed to choke out. Jewel released him before she would squeeze him to death by herself.

Nigel uncovered his face and saw scarlet liquid covering his white wings. He touched his left eye and cringed in pain. He tried to open it, but that just increased the pain.

''You're not freak anymore,'' came Jewel's voice. Nigel turned to her. ''Now you're one-eyed freak,'' Jewel continued. The half-blind cockatoo's face and still working eye darkened with rage. Glaring the blue birds, his beak twisted into savage snar.

''That's it. No more playing. We're going to end it right here, right now.''

''I was waiting you to say that. I'll gladly claw your other eye.''

Rafael opened his eyes and carefully got up, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced Nigel and blue birds, and then turned to Samuel who was still laying on the floor, about two feets away from him. He wobbled to him and crouched down next to him. Samuel rolled onto his back and met eyes with Rafael.

''The pain, it's too much. I can't deal with it,'' he mumbled melancholically. Rafael rolled his eyes.

''You don't have to be overdramatic.''

''But I'm serious,'' Samuel removed his wings from his belly, revealing three nasty looking wounds. Rafael donned a mask of shock.

''Oh_ merda. _Looks pretty bad.''

''You think?'' Samuel replied sarcastically. ''At least I'm still able to breathe.''

Nigel lunged towards Blu and Jewel who dodged him narrowly. Jewel jumped onto his back and bit his shoulder. Nigel easily whacked her off and she fell onto her back. He then started delivering vicious slashes at Blu who clumsily dodged them. While he was too busy at dodging, Nigel curled his wing and delivered a punch to his face, causing him to fall on his back. This left Blu stunned for a moment and Nigel took his change to kill.

Seeing her mate in danger, Jewel got up hurriedly, flew up behind Nigel and wrapped her claws around his neck, causing Nigel to stumble away from Blu. ''I'm getting tired of you,'' he growled, lifted his wings and grabbed Jewel. Her claws made few scrapes when he yanked her off. She squirmed in his firm grasp and Nigel tossed her away like an ragdoll, sending her flying back first against the barrel. She tried to stand up, but sharp pain in her back prevented it.

''Jewel!'' Blu yelled. Nigel laughed mockingly.

''You see? You can't win me. You're all just pathetic excuse of birds, and you're all going to die in here,'' he laughed. The sight of Jewel in pain, his friends wounded and his children terrified made Blu's blood boil. He felt his anger rising greatly and new power conquered him. He lifted himself up, spread his wings and let out furious screech. Nigel shook his head, amused.

''What's the matter pretty bird? Did I made you angry? Oh, I am so sca...'' he didn't finish his sentence, when Blu lifted himself off from the ground, stormed towards him and tackled him again. He tied his claws around his neck and squeezed with all his might. Nigel's face twisted in fury and he fought back, wriggling around.

''Get off me... you little... prick!'' he managed to say. Blu never let him go. If anything, he tightened his grip until Nigel could only let out some choking sounds.

''You could have run away and never return! Now you'll pay for your crimes. I make sure you never hurt anyone again!'' Blu hissed. Nigel's furious expression turned to painful one when his lungs burned for lack of oxygen.

Jewel, Rafael and Samuel watched in awe as Blu slowly suffocated the villanous cockatoo. The kids covered their eyes.

After what felt like forever, Nigel stopped fighting back and fell flat, his healthy eye slowly closing. He never moved or breathed again. Blu's eyes softened and he let out depressed sight. He let go of Nigel's throat and slowly walked away from his carcass. Everyone were silent at that moment.

Blu walked to Jewel and helped her up. She groaned slighly in pain.

''Are you alright?'' Blu asked, concerned. Jewel nodded. Blu lowered his head.

''I never wanted to kill anyone.''

''I know you didn't. But he was evil, he deserved it. And now that he's gone, we can leave peaceful life again.'' She pulled Blu into embrace. He returned to hug and tied his wings around her. Jose, Sarah and Daniel soon joined and both Blu and Jewel tied one wing around them. Rafael sighed in happiness.

''There's nothing more powerful than love,'' he cooed.

''Or nothing more deadly than angered Spix macaw,'' Samuel added, taking glance of Nigel's motionless body. He then looked his wounds and sighed.

''How am I going to get home in this condition?''

''Well, I can always carry you,'' Rafael chuckled. Samuel chuckled too, but soon stopped.

''Julia is going to kill me.''

''Lucky you. Just wait when I get home...''

Blu and his family arrived next to them. They all smiled.

''Thank you Rafael and Samuel. If you two wouldn't have showed up, we would be dead by now. And I'm sorry for all of this inconvenience,'' Blu apologized, referring to their injuries. Along with the nasty cuts on Samuel's belly, he had few bruises on his body and face. Rafael's nostrils were slighly seeping blood and small scar decorated his snow white chest. Despite that, both Toucan and Macaw smiled.

''Nah, it was nothing,'' Samuel chuckled, but cringed little at the pain. Blu noticed this.

''You need help right away. Tulio can patch you both up,'' he assured. Rafael faced him.

''Tulio? Isn't that human friend of yours?'' Blu nodded.

''H-H-Human!'' Samuel stuttered, his face growing pale. ''I think I'll pass. I don't trust humans.''

''Don't worry, he's a good guy, really. He takes care of injured birds and even fixed my broken wing earlier,'' Jewel said. Samuel relaxed slighly and took a glance of his wounds again. He sighed and faced Blu.

''Okay then,'' was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending. Couldn't think anything else. -_-<strong>

**My original plan was to kill Jose in this chapter, but in the end I decided against it.**

**Yeah so, next chapter will probably be the last. It comes out when it's finished. Not too soon, though. I haven't even started it yet. Since it's summer vacation here, I have more spare time. I hope. -_-**

**I just love summer. Sun shines, birds sing, grass grows. It's warm everywhere and... who am I kiddin? It's currently raining cats and dogs in here!**


	10. Ending

**Damn slow updates.**

**If you see mistakes, I'd be glad if you would point them out. I'll try to fix at least some of them.**

* * *

><p>Flying back to Blue bird sanctuary wasn't very easy. Mainly due the Blu's and his friends injuries. Blu and Rafael could still fly normally, but latter one had to carry the more seriously injured Samuel. It was amazing how he didn't bleed out or anything during the flight. After half an hour flight, they reached their destination, with Linda letting them in.<p>

After telling Tulio and Linda(with paper and pencil, of course) where they got their injuries, the latter had immediately snatched Blu into bone crushing hug. Luckily, Tulio was there to stop her. Blu insisted that Tulio would patch up his friends first. Tulio first had examined Samuel, who of course wasn't very stoked. If anything, he was terrified. Despite that, Tulio managed to disinfected his wounds, bandage them and give him some painkillers. After examining Rafael, he announced that he would be released by tomorrow, due his minimalic injuries.

Tulio had disinfected Blu's cuts and covered the more serious ones with gauze. According to Tulio, they would heal in time and he would be released in a day or two. Samuel wasn't that lucky. He would have to stay in sanctuary most likely a week or more, depending how fast his wounds would heal. For now, not very fast.

Apparently, some of the released birds had told to Samuel's mate where he was, because she was there with him, along with Yuri and Mary. Eva and 18 toucan kids were there too, just for Rafael. Despite being talented ornithologist, even Tulio couldn't fully control the swarm of ADHD toucans. Thank god Eva was there.

Nothing interesting had happened in the sanctuary that day. After hugs, few tears and endless line of kisses, Eva and Julia gave their husbands long and painful harangue for leaving like that and almost getting killed. After the toucan kids calmed down, they mostly played together with other kids. Jose and Mary stayed aside, playing together or chatting. Jewel could swear she saw some chemistry between them. She found it very cute and wasn't worried about their very young age.

They had agreed to stay the night in sanctuary and Jewel was not exception.

Blu and Jewel were in the break room that evening, looking out the window, while Sarah and Daniel were sleeping on the couch. Samuel and Rafael were still in the treatment room, alongside their mates and children. Jose was there too, with Mary, and under nurturing eyes. Jewel looked gauze around Blu's chest and his partially scarred face.

''Does it hurt?''

Blu shook his head slightly.

''No. Not anymore. I just feel stupid with this gauze on. I look like unfinished snowman.''

Jewel had no idea what snowman was, but nevertheless, she let out small chuckle. Her expression turned to more serious one.

''You know, what you did back there was really... impressing.''

Blu faced her, his amber eyes showing a hint of sadness.

''I don't know what happened. I was really angry at Nigel for hurting my friends. But when I saw you hurt, something just... snapped, and I used my anger to... kill him.'' He mumbled the last sentence and turned away from Jewel. She put her wing on his left shoulder.

''Blu, I don't want you to beat yourself because of it,'' she said soothingly. Blu sighed.

''But Jewel, killing is never right. I know he would have killed us, but still. It's something that haunts you for the rest of your life.''

Jewel tied her wings around his side, pressing her forehead against his left wing.

''You just have to get over it. I know it's not easy, but you have to try.''

''Get over it?'' Blu turned back to her, breaking her embrace. ''Jewel, have you ever killed anyone?'' He immedialy regretted that question.

Jewel didn't reply. She just simply turned away from him, focusing her gaze to window. After few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

''Sometimes you have to do drastic things to survive,'' she mumbled, still facing away. Blu really didn't know what to think. With all years alone, Jewel surely had been in danger countless times and simply defended herself. Whatever the reason was, Blu couldn't help but feel even more guilty.

''I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask.'' He rubbed his neck nervously. _Great job, Blu. You and your big mouth. _She turned back to him.

''You don't have to be sorry. What's done is done. You can't change it. You just have to live with it and move on.''

Blu smiled a little. She smiled back.

''I didn't expect you to start sharing wisdoms,'' Blu chuckled. Jewel narrowed her eyes.

''You got problems with that?'' she snapped, her voice dripped little sarcasm. Blu didn't seem notice the sarcastic tone and took a step back.

''N-No, no. I-I mean, it's great and all. I-I-I just-'' Jewel smiled and shook her head for his goofiness.

''I'm just kidding.''

''Oh, I knew that,'' Blu chuckled. Jewel rolled her eyes.

''Yeah sure,'' she said sarcastically. This time Blu noticed it and frowned a little.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Oh, nothing. You're just goofy sometimes.''

Blu half-closed his eyes and crossed his wings.

''Gee, thanks,'' he muttered and turned away. Jewel giggled.

''You know that makes you cute.''

Blu turned back to her.

''What about when I'm not acting goofy? Am I still cute?'' He realized that the question sounded a lot better in his head. Jewel smiled teasingly and pretented to ponder. After few seconds, she just shrugged her shoulders. Blu's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. Seeing this, Jewel giggled again.

''Relax, it was just a joke.''

Blu dropped his wings, half closing his eyes again.

''You seem to enjoy teasing me.''

''I just can't help it. You're so easy target.''

Blu formed a jovial smile. He knew it was true.

''Alright, I get it. Now, about my earlier question.''

Jewel made a quick eye roll.

''Yes, you are cute all the time,'' she beamed and tied her wings around him. In return, he wrapped his wings around her and brought her into kiss, experiencing the sweet, mango-flavored passion again. After what felt like hours, but was actually seconds, they pulled away.

''Have I ever told you that I love your kisses?'' Blu asked, smiling.

''About 97 times.'' Her sweet smile matched to his own.

''What about that you smell like wildflowers, mixed with morning breeze?''

''36 times.''

''What about...''

''Just leave it.''

She kissed him again, throwing all her worries away, and even forgetting the events of morning.

''Where would I be without you?'' She cooed, pulling away.

''Probably still locked up in a breeding room and I would be in Minnesota.''

She giggled and held him tigher, resting her chin on his shoulder. Blu stroked her back, feeling her soft, silky feathers titillating his tactile senses.

''I love you,'' he whispered.

''I love you too my goofy blueberry.''

_Goofy_ _blueberry? _

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on with much younger ''lovebirds?''<strong>

* * *

><p>While Eva and Julia tried to keep the kids calmed around their injured fathers, Mary sat on the edge of the table, alone again. Jose silently made his way to her. This reminded him about what happened couple of days ago.<p>

''Hey, Mary.''

She glanced over her shoulder.

''Hey.''

''Can I sit here?''

''Uh, sure.''

Jose smiled a little and sat down next to her, his legs dangling off the edge. He look up to ceiling for a moment and turned to Mary.

''Remember when I kissed you?'' He suddenly asked. She faced him, her eyes half-closed.

''How could I forget?'' she answered, little irritated. Jose rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

''Yeah, I just wanted to apologize that.''

She shook her head slightly.

''You don't have to.''

Jose was little surprised by this sudden change of tone.

''Really? I thought I made you angry.''

''You did, but it doesn't matter anymore, really.''

''Oh. In that case, can I do it again?''

''No!''

''Alright then.''

There was few minutes of awkward silence. Jose swayed his legs over the edge and Mary toyed with her wings in awkward manner.

''Mama says I can only kiss a boy if I'm going to marry him,'' Mary mumbled, blushing a little under her deep red feathers. Jose pondered a moment, before replying.

''Can I marry you when we're older?''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''I guess. You have already kissed me, so you probably have to marry me.''

''Okay, ummm... what do you have to do so you can marry someone?''

''I'm not sure, but it I think it has something to do with this.'' She moved her beak to his neck area.

''OW! That hurt.''

Mary immedialy withdraw her beak and Jose rubbed the sore spot.

''I saw papa doing that to mom one time. She didn't yell like that. I think she was giggling during it.''

''How can she giggle while someone bits her?'' Jose mumbled, trying to hold back tears. ''I-Is there any blood?''

Mary inspected the spot she had bitten. She shook her head. ''I don't see any.''

He let out relieved sight. ''Good. Please, don't do that ever again. Whatever that was.''

''Mom called it foreplay. For some reason, my parents didn't look very happy when they caught me staring.''

_(Quick A.N. I'm sorry, I just had to. Kids, They're growing so fast. Too fast actually. XD )_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's nothing interesting in there, so I'll just skip some days. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>As expected, spending a week in sanctuary, wrapped in bandages, was anything else than funny experience. Samuel and Jewel are the ones to ask. Despite that, the former didn't complain much. He really liked the secured feeling, along with served food. The only things he didn't like were cages, noisy neighbours and constant check-ups. The only thing that actually made him brighten up was his family. They visited him every day, but couldn't stay. Mainly because Julia didn't like the whole place and they didn't need any treatment. Despite that, Tulio tried to feed them some medicine. He never tried it again.<p>

Rafael returned to his family immedialy after his recovery. Even Eva softened for a moment, but returned to her old herself soon. She didn't punish Rafael at all, but only because if he wouldn't have go all search and rescue, their friends would be a cockatoo meal.

Blu's injures healed in two days. He and his family continued their lives, trying to forget whole Nigel incident and their near death experience. It's wasn't easy, but they had each others. And that's all they needed.

**Two weeks later**

Blu returned from gathering breakfast for his family. When he landed on hollow, he was greeted by morning kiss from Jewel and disgusted cry from Daniel.

''By the way, I ran into Rafael back there. He's alright now. That scar has vanished completely,'' Blu said when they broke the kiss.

''What about Samuel?''

''Rafael visited him yesterday and said he's fine, still little shaken up, but fine.''

''I know the feeling. Whole week in bird sanctuary ain't very comfortable experience.''

Blu opened the jumbo leaf, revealing heap of nuts, berries and few starfruits. Jose and Daniel both spied a blackberry, which rested grandly on top of the other berries like a trophy, just waiting to be snatched and savored. Brothers exchanged brief glares and took one small step towards the berries. Blu rubbed his wings together eagerly.

''Alright family, dug in.''

Immedialy after he said that, both Jose and Daniel jumped onto the pile of fruits and berries, trying to get their wings to delicious blackberry.

''Boys!''

Like a small hurricane, they only ended up spreading the breakfast around hollow and themselves.

_''BOYS!''_

Hearing their mother's screech, they stopped their food wrestling, and looked up to irritated Jewel. She had few fruit stains on her belly, wings on her hips and she scowled her sons. Blu's eyes were narrowed and his wings crossed as he tapped his foot repeatedly against the floor. Small, black stain decorated his chest. Boys assumed it was the so-badly-wanted blackberry. Or at least the remains of it.

They took a quick glance of the hollow. Walls were tainted with various stains and remained berries were scattered around the floor, most of them smashed. Only few berrys had survived and Sarah snatched all of them. Boys faced their parents, both forming a weak smile.

''Is breakfast over?'' Daniel asked, almost innocently, and wiped some starfruit off his face.

Sarah sat in between Blu and Jewel, happily nibbling the last berry. She smiled at boys and gulped the rest of the berry. Blu and Jewel looked each other.

''I think it's bath day.''

Blu let out annoyed sigh.

''Fine, but I'll take Sarah this time.''

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that, I think it's the end. Sorry for the VERY lame ending. My brains blocked everything today.<strong>

**What do I do next, I don't know. I will stick around and**** probably rewrite my first story someday.**


End file.
